Speak Now World Tour
This is about the tour. For the live album, visit Speak Now: World Tour Live. The Speak Now World Tour is the second concert tour by American country singer-songwriter, Taylor Swift, in support of her third studio album, Speak Now. The tour visited Asia, Europe, North America and Australasia. The tour ranked tenth in Pollstar's "Top 50 Worldwide Tour (Mid-Year)", earning over 40 million dollars. She visited 76 cities in 17 countries, selling out in every one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0Mnebw_TJc&feature=digest_fri Background "I’m so excited to go back out on tour again in 2011! The 'Fearless Tour' was so much fun and even more unforgettable than I ever imagined, and I can't wait to get back out and play my new music from Speak Now! The fans have been so amazing and I'm thrilled to play in new cities around the world and meet even more of my fans in 2011!" While promoting her current album, Swift mentioned her excitement for her upcoming tour. She stated the tour was going to be "big" and "extensive". On November 23, 2010, various media outlets—including Billboard Magazine announced the second tour by Swift. It follows her successful Fearless Tour which played for over 100 dates in over five countries. The tour marked the singer's first tour to perform in stadiums. Before the tour commenced, Swift performed "The Allure of Taylor Swift" aboard the MS Allure of the Seas at the Allure of the Seas Aquatheater, as apart Royal Caribbean Cruises in January 2011. Opening acts *Sezairi Sezali (Singapore) *Sam Concepcion (Philippines) *Saito Johnny (Hong Kong) *Tom Dice (Belgium, Netherlands) *Ryan Sheridan (Ireland, Northern Ireland) *Emma Marrone (Italy) *Martin And James (Germany, England) *The Bright (Spain) *Needtobreathe (North America) *Frankie Ballard (North America) (select dates) *Danny Gokey (North America) (select dates) *Hunter Hayes (North America) (select dates) *Josh Kelley (North America) (select dates) *Randy Montana (North America) (select dates) *James Wesley (North America) (select dates) *Charlie Worsham (North America) (select dates) *Hot Chelle Rae (Australasia) Setlist # "Sparks Fly" # "Mine" # "The Story Of Us" # "Our Song" # "Mean" # "Back To December" # "Better Than Revenge" # "Speak Now" # "Fearless" # "Last Kiss" # "You Belong With Me" # "Dear John" # "Enchanted" # "Haunted" # "Long Live" # "Fifteen" # "Love Story" Covers *During her concert at the Allstate Arena, Swift performed "Sugar, We're Goin Down" *During her concert at the Van Andel Arena, Swift performed "Lose Yourself" and "Smile" *During her concert at the Lincoln Financial Field, Swift performed "Who Knew" and "Unpretty" *During her concerts at the Staples Center, Swift was joined onstage my many guest stars. For the concert on August 23rd, Swift was joined onstage by Justin Bieber to perform "Baby". For the show on the 24th, Swift was joined by Jason Mraz to perform his hit, "I'm Yours". She also performed, "God Only Knows" by The Beach Boys. The following concert on the 27th saw Swift performing, "Tonight Tonight" with Hot Chelle Rae and on the 28th, she performed "Super Bass" with Nicki Minaj. * During her concert in at Rogers Arena, Swift performed "You Learn" and "Baby". She was later joined onstage by Tal Bachman to perform his hit, "She's So High". *During her concert at the Bridgestone Arena on September 16th, Swift was joined by Ronnie Dunn and the two performed "Bleed Red". She was also joined by Hayley Williams and the two performed "That's What You Get". *For her concerts in Atlanta, Swift was joined onstage by Usher to perform "Yeah!" on the first and rapper T.I. performing "Live Your Life" on the second. *During her concert at the Cowboys Stadium, Swift was joined onstage by B.o.B to perform "Airplanes" *For her concerts in Glendale, Swift performed "No Parade", "The Middle" and "All You Wanted" *During her concert at the Valley View Casino Center, Swift performed, "Dare You to Move" *During the concert at the Frank Erwin Center, Swift was joined onstage by Shawn Colvin to perform "Sunny Came Home" *During her concert at Minute Maid Park, Swift was joined onstage by Nelly to perform "Just a Dream" *During her concert at the American Airlines Arena, Swift was joined by Flo Rida to perform "Right Round" *During her concert at the Colonial Life Arena, Swift was joined by Darius Rucker to perform "Alright" *During her concert at the Madison Square Garden, Swift was joined by Selena Gomez to perform "Who Says" and James Taylor to perform "Fire and Rain". Tour outfits Sparks Fly; Mine; The Story of Us Speak Now tour SF.jpeg Tour dates thumb|right|Swift performing "Love Story" during her concert in Newark, New Jersey ;Festivals and other miscellaneous shows * a This concert was a part of the Speak Now, Help Now Box office score data References External links *Swift's Official Website Category:Tours Category:2011 concert tours Category:Speak Now